New York Alliance Civil War
TBW War Blog Combatants Appalachian Vipers and Allies *Appalachian Vipers *Heiwajima Syndicate *Omnia Venena (hired) *Mojave Pythons (hired) *Lullaby (hired) *Alejandro (hired) The Wolves and Allies *The Wolves *Omnia Venena (hired) *The Princess Thieves (hired) Timeline Opening Shots * See: A Warning to the Wolves Actual War *May 26th, 2014 **War is declared **Omnia Venena captures Damien DeLuca and Le Hound, killing the former's bodyguards. **The Wolves raid an Appalachian Vipers warehouse, killing several men and stealing data. Wolves member Daniel keeps a copy of the data. *May 27th, 2014 **Omnia Venena receives a copy of said critical data, with instructions to release it. **Alejandro tails Daniel, discovering a Wolves hideout. Viper hitmen enter his hideout, killing several of his guards and himself before destroying the data stolen. **The Mojave Pythons are hired by the Vipers to attack The Princess Thieves, ensuing a firefight. **Omni Key ambushes and kills several Vipers. *May 28th, 2014 **The Heiwajima Syndicate allies with the Vipers to again attack the Thieves, causing another firefight. **The Princess Thieves attacked a Viper weapon shipment, killing several men and robbing a large amount of goods at the cost of one woman. **Timothy Nash sabotages a weapons deal with the Vipers, killing a few men and capturing the boss Viper. The boss is later sent to Le Renard for torture. **Alejandro is hired to destroy several forms of merchandise, killing one guard and rendering the second unconscious. **Two Viper hitmen destroy the house of Le Hound, leaving his family homeless and taking Le Hound's wife as a hostage. **A squad of Viper hitmen led by Maxis Rockford sabotage a museum heist organized by the Princess Thieves, killing two and letting the other four get arrested. **Mojave Pythons kidnap and kill four Princess Thieves **Princess Thieves attack Mojave Python greenhouse, Pythons fend them off. **Omni Key kills Wolf Beta John Daniels **Omnia Venena releases their copy of the Viper's critical data into both the balck market and to law enforcement, carefully doctored to keep any mentions of the group out of it. **Omnia Venena members hit a Wolves warehouse/brothel in London. **The Wolves and The Vipers both contact Lloyd Kumar about releasing DeLuca and Le Hound. Lloyd gives meeting coordinates at the same day, place, and time for the meeting, using a casino conference room owned by OV. *May 29, 2014: **The Princess Thieves kill several Heiwajima Syndicate members under the guise of a restaurant fire. **Several members of the Appalachian Vipers and Mojave Pythons are arrested by the NYPD after 'Ogre' snitches on them during a drug deal. **'Beast', a member of the Princess Thieves, attempts to ambush a weapons deal between the Heiwajima Syndicate and the Appalachian Vipers. However, the Vipers and Syndicate defend themselves and the ambush fails. **Phillip kills the two Vipers that killed Daniel, and then sabotages a drug deal with the help of the assassin Raz Dovev, who takes him under his wing. **Mojave Pythons kidnap several members of the Wolves and Thieves, injecting them with drug rendering them of free will resulting in the deaths of multiple Thieves and Wolves. **Princess Thieves launch several attacks on Mojave Python warehouses, causing many deaths. **Omnia Venena Lieutenant Saitou Tachibana leads a successful raid on a Heiwajima Syndicate warehouse. **Omnia Venena General Patton Trask leads a raid on a Wolves safehouse. *May 30, 2014: **The Princess Thieves, their work done and numbers reduced, back out from the Civil War. **Lullaby is hired by the Vipers, and attacks a Wolves-owned brothel. **La Renard attempts to strike a deal with Lullaby **Raz Dovev and Philip lead a successful assault on a Vipers warehouse. **Omnia Venena hackers capture data and cash from the Wolves **Omnia Venena members successfully ambush a meeting between the Heiwajima Syndicate, Appalachian Vipers, and Mohave Pythons. *May 31, 2014: ** *June 1, 2014: **Omnia Venena meets with Alpha Wolf, Christopher Salasco, Jefferson Tala and (add mention of Greer if he shows up) to discuss terms of release for Damien DeLuca and Le Hound. (Add results here once meeting is over). Aftermath TBW. Results Overall TBD. Losses Appalachian Vipers: 75 killed, 1 wounded, 1 captured, 3 arrested, $565,500 lost, critical data stolen and released The Wolves: 60 killed, 1 wounded, $1,030,500 lost, critical data stolen and released Mojave Pythons: 53 killed, 1 wounded, 2 arrested The Princess Thieves: 43 killed, 2 wounded, 4 arrested Heiwajima Syndicate: 36 killed, $450,000 lost Omnia Venena: 28 killed, 1 wounded Territorial changes TBD. Category:Events